


falsity

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, well kinda, what im saying here is that this is metal jun round 2 the electric boogaloo, yes i wrote a metal jun fic before. no i will not be stopping. hes my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Metal hands were a poor substitute for the real thing. (Tatsuya encounters a metal doppelgänger.)





	falsity

**Author's Note:**

> hi metal jun is in fact my son. hes my boy. i love him and im very sad about him always i wrote this in 20 minutes flat earlier today whilst having emotions about him
> 
> anyways heres 400 and something words of tatsuya encountering everyone's favourite little metal lad

Metal hands were a poor substitute for the real thing. They were cool to the touch where it should’ve been warm, firm where it should have been soft. But, they still moved the same way, just as he remembered. The same delicate way, the same airy and dainty yet somehow firm movements, the same occasional hesitance in motion. All just as he remembered, startlingly close to life, yet lacking something, some vital component that could not so easily be replicated or replaced.

 

Still, a cold imitation was better than nothing, or perhaps it was worse. It dredged up memories, of the small things, all the minute details not quite there. It hurt. But still, at least this was a doppelgänger of  _ his _ Jun, and not just a stranger with his face.

 

That’s all Kashihara was, a stranger with a painstakingly familiar face. It still made something in Tatsuya ache to see him, but he couldn’t fool himself into thinking they were the same. They were worlds away, quite literally worlds apart. This metal lookalike was more his than Kashihara would ever be.

 

Tatsuya held onto those cool metal hands like a lifeline. The longer he held on, the more they seemed to warm up, the more he could pretend this was real, that they were all real. He knew he didn’t belong, not here, not in this world, not with Kashihara, not with those unfamiliarity familiar friends, not with this Maya whose smiles at him only seemed fake, almost like her mouth bent into a smile the wrong way. It wasn’t right, none of it was right. But, he was the intruder, he was the fake here, the incorrect piece, this wasn’t his world and he didn’t  _ belong _ .

 

This constructed reality wasn’t made for him. It was a what-if answer to all the wrong questions. It was smoke and mirrors all being held together by a balance as delicate as a string, ready to snap, taut and struggling from the pressure of holding this farce up. It was bursting at the seams, barely held together well in the first place.

 

The metal doppelgänger looked at him with eyes devoid of any true life, yet the emotions that played on its face were painfully seemingly real. It was a farce, a falsity of the real truth in a world of carefully constructed lies. It pleaded, voice just as he remembered, to let it end his suffering.

 

He squeezed its metal hands, pretending for a moment that the warmth wasn’t simply leeched off of his own fire. He ached when they squeezed back, almost softly, just like they always had, just like  _ he  _ always had. Tatsuya nodded.

 

It would be better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized i probably like metal jun because i love hermes' p2 design and call him my tin can son


End file.
